Acceptance
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: After years of pretending, Louis Weasley has finally had enough. He's done with living a lie, whether his parents like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: New story! This one's about Louis Weasley and... he's in a bit of a pickle. Hopefully you'll like it (even though, yes, I'm aware, Bill and Fleur (especially!) don't come off as very nice persons here. I hope this won't be a complete turn-off)!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the world of Harry Potter :(

* * *

Slamming the door to his bedroom shut, Louis Weasley made sure his parents understood his frustration. For years, they had tried to pretend that they were a very normal family (for wizarding standards, of course), but he was sick of it. His entire family had been ignoring his 'little' problem for as long as Louis could remember. And if they couldn't ignore the problem, they would just ignore him altogether. As if he wasn't there at all. He jumped onto his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. That had to be the hardest part – being ignored.

For so many years, Louis had tried very hard to be normal. He had been constantly reading his older sisters' school books, he had broken numerous bones and he had been in various accidents, unsuccessfully trying to urge the magic that had to be present, somewhere deep inside, to come to the surface. Sure – he could brew potions and take care of all the magical creatures and magical plants in the world by now, but it just wasn't the same. He couldn't fly, for some reason, he couldn't just wave a wand to make something happen (oh, he had tried…), and he could never be a full part of the wizarding world.

Whenever someone would ask his parents why he, Louis, was at home during the school year, instead of at Hogwarts, they would answer that he was just too shy and that he'd rather be home-schooled. That last part was true – he had been home-schooled for years now, simply because his parents didn't dare to send him to a Muggle school. Their distortion of the truth hadn't bothered him before, but now – hearing his parents laugh nervously as one of their co-workers cracked another joke about Squibs – now, Louis had had enough. He wasn't going to pretend any longer. If someone were to ask him right now, he would tell them what was really going on.

A Squib. What an odd word, actually. But then again, people acted oddly, almost awkwardly, around him when they knew. He knew that there had to be another Squib in the family – and he also knew that that person had been disinherited. Surely the same thing would happen to him once he'd start telling people why he really wasn't at Hogwarts during the school year. He wasn't naturally shy, but because of his parents continuously sheltering and hiding him, he didn't trust people (including his parents) very much. He sometimes resented his parents for that, though up until a year ago, he didn't mind it at all. Only then, he started to see the reason why he was always stuffed away: shame. His family was one of the most prominent ones in the wizarding world, and if people would find out that there was actually a Squib within its ranks, they'd be the laughing stock of the century. They'd get lots of negative publicity. People were just much too selfish, Louis found. So now it was his turn to be selfish.

Tomorrow, he would be getting a treat – that was what his parents called the upcoming trip. To Louis, it was torture. To know that he was not talented enough to go to Hogwarts was a horrible feeling, and tomorrow, he would be dragged there again by his parents, to pose as a picture perfect family for Dominique's graduation.

Victoire's graduation, two years earlier, had been Louis' first time to visit Hogwarts. Everything had been exciting back then, but now, it would just feel repetitive and boring and awkward. He had grown up since Victoire's graduation, and even though he was much closer to Dominique (due to the fact that they were only thirteen months apart in age), he didn't know if he could bear to go there once more. He would go, of course, but not because he wanted to. At Hogwarts, he would be painfully reminded of the fact that he was different and a blemish on the family name and their reputation. He was a failure. He wasn't even good enough to master the spells first years were taught in their first week. Rolling over on his bed so he was now watching the large trees outside, Louis sighed again.

He could hardly wait to go back.

* * *

**A/N**: So, what do you think so far? Any thoughts on Louis and his situation (or anything else?). Let me know, please leave a review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait! I kept forgetting to put this up, but I remembered now! Hopefully you'll like it!

* * *

"Louis! Hurry up! We have to leave now!" Taking his time, Louis strolled down the stairs as his parents were waiting for him impatiently. "Louis! Do you always have to take this long?"

"Well – ," Louis started hesitantly, and then thought, _What the heck_. "You know, I'd Apparate, but you know that's sort of impossible…" Looking up, he saw that he had accomplished his goal. His parents had both tensed up immensely; exactly what he had been hoping for. They were still in denial, but yesterday, Louis had decided that it was about time to finally come to terms with who he really was. He had stood in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, endlessly repeating the word 'Squib' to himself, until it didn't mean anything to him anymore. He didn't mind being called that anymore. Only people who didn't know him would call him that anyway, and he didn't care about them. The people who did know him never called him that, because they were afraid. They were afraid of such a little word. Five letters. One syllable. Three consonants, two vowels. That was all.

Before he knew it, he was pushed out of the house, where Victoire was already waiting for them, grabbed by the arm by his father (a little harsher than usually, but he knew he had it coming), and pulled along in an unpleasant mixture of becoming nauseous and feeling terribly scattered all over the place. And then it was there. The magnificent castle in all its glory. Victoire and their mother were walking ahead, chatting excitedly about being back, while Louis walked beside his father, neither of them speaking, and neither of them feeling the need to do so. His father probably just wanted to make sure he wouldn't run for it anyway.

More people were nearing the castle, some of them waving at them, one boy even daring to walk up to Victoire and try to chat her up. _Very smooth_, Louis thought, looking at his father out of the corner of his eye. He did not look happy.

Walking up the steps to the front door, Louis suddenly started to become nervous. His hands were sweaty and there was a lump in his throat that had not been there before. His heart felt heavy as he watched students running around happily. It wasn't fair. Suddenly, he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Lou! You've grown!" Grinning up at him was Dominique, the only person Louis knew who didn't automatically tense up whenever he entered a room, and the only person who had ever seen him cry (apart from when he was very little, of course). That was the night before the start of her second year – his would-be first year.

"Maybe you just shrunk," he retorted, and Dominique shoved him lightly. "No, seriously, I wasn't planning on staying that small forever."

Dominique rolled her eyes. "It would've been nice. I mean, everyone in our family is so tall – where did I get these shortness genes from?"

"Dom, nobody would ever call you short."

"Except for you."

"That goes without saying." Dominique stuck out her tongue at him and Louis grinned. At least he didn't feel too bad about being where he was anymore, now that he could talk to Dominique. Taking a deep breath, he asked her, "Are you excited about graduating?"

"Of course I am!" Dominique replied happily. "I can't wait to enter the real world, there's so much left to explore!" She sighed, seeing the forlorn look on his face. "Oh, Lou. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he muttered. "Just enjoy the day, it's your day. Besides, I think mum and dad want to speak with you."

Both siblings looked towards where their parents were standing, impatience almost written all over their faces. Dominique smiled apologetically at Louis before walking over to their parents and Victoire, who turned around as soon as she reached them and started walking towards the Great Hall, where the graduation ceremony would begin in half an hour.

Louis was almost inclined to follow them, before a thought struck him. This was most likely the last time he'd ever be in the castle. While for him, it still wasn't a very nice place to be, he had heard so many things about it that he became curious now. With half an hour to spare, he could walk around for a bit, right?

He walked towards the nearest staircase, looked around (the students who had previously been there had all disappeared; Louis thought he had heard someone mention Hogsmeade. He had never been there either), and stepped on it, expecting something weird to happen. Nothing happened. Slightly disappointed, Louis continued walking, looking around at the paintings on the wall and the staircases above. He hated to admit it, but it was a wonderful sight.

Twelve staircases, four (possibly five) floors, and twenty-five minutes later, Louis was lost. Every time he thought a staircase would lead him back to the ground floor, he found himself in a part of the castle he hadn't been before. _Well_, he thought to himself, _it could've been worse. I could be –_

Feeling the step disappearing underneath him, he cursed loudly. A vanishing step. Great. Just what he needed. _Stupid castle. Stupid staircases. Stupid parents. _Louis sank down on one of the steps, his head supported by his hands.

"Sorry, are you alright?"

Why had he even come along? He could've pretended to be sick. Or he could've disappeared somehow.

"Are you stuck?"

Oh right, Dominique. She would never forgive him for missing her graduation. Perhaps he should start practising his begging a little, now that he was stuck here anyway.

"Do you need some help?"

He should never have even thought about exploring the castle by himself. He could've known he'd get lost.

"Hello? Are you alive?"

Louis looked up, startled, as two hands, placed firmly on his shoulders, started shaking him. "Huh? What?" he asked stupidly. The person in front of him sighed.

"I asked if you were alright or if you needed some help," she repeated.

"I'm fine. I mean, yes, some help would be great," he answered, hoping that he hadn't scared her away already. No, she was still there. She grabbed him by his forearm and pulled. Surprisingly (since Louis hadn't expected her to be up to it), she managed to get him out with only one try.

"Those trick steps are horrible," she commented as she leaned against the banister, trying to regain her breath.

Louis nodded. "Tell me about it. I'm missing my sister's graduation right now."

The girl threw him a pitiful glance. "Sorry to hear that. If it cheers you up a little, I missed my brother's graduation last year too, because I got some nasty cuts from the plants Longbottom made us study and I had to stay in the Hospital Wing." She shrugged.

Louis nodded again, thoughtfully. At least he wasn't the first who managed to miss the graduation of one of his siblings. "Aren't you supposed to be in Hogsmeade?" he asked her, trying to change the subject and, at the same time, trying to keep her around until they had reached the ground floor. They were slowly walking down the stairs, and Louis assumed that that was where they were heading.

She grinned. "Aren't you supposed to be there too?" She narrowed her eyes as she have him a once-over. "On second thought – I can't remember ever seeing you around here."

"I don't go to school here," Louis replied, "so that could be right."

"You don't?" She sounded genuinely surprised. "How come? And your sister does go here, you say?"

"I'm – " _Darn_, he thought,_ there it is again, that stupid hesitation_. "I'm a Squib," he finally blurted out.

"Really?" The girl's eyes went wide. "You're kidding. Aren't they supposed to be extremely rare?"

Louis started to feel a little uncomfortable. "No, I'm not kidding. And I don't know how rare Squibs are. Besides, we're not some sort of magical creatures."

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant, I'm sorry!" She almost tripped over her own words (and her feet) as she tried to apologise for that slip of the tongue. "I meant to say, we've been told that there aren't many Squibs. And I'd never met one before, so – I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Louis murmured.

"Isn't it weird, then, being here?" she questioned him. "Especially if everyone in your family goes to school here, or went here, and you're not. Oops. Sorry. Didn't mean to put it like that."

"It's alright," Louis repeated. "Yeah, it's weird. It's not too nice, being here." He didn't say anything about the fact that most of his family members (apart from his mother) had indeed attended Hogwarts (or still attended the school) and that that was a whole bunch of people.

"So your sister's graduating? Who's your sister?" Louis threw her a wary look. Sure, he had told himself that he wouldn't care about being non-magical anymore, and that he couldn't care less about the fact that his parents (and everybody else, except for, perhaps, Dominique) _did_ mind. That didn't mean that he was just going to tell everyone who asked about it whatever they wanted to know. Most of them only wanted sensation anyway, especially when it came to his family.

"Why do you care so much?" he therefore asked her. A mixture of guilt and hurt washed over the girl's face.

"I – I don't know," she answered quietly after a moment. They had now halted in some corridor. She shrugged. "I'm just curious, I guess. Sorry if I invaded your private bubble, or whatever." She sounded a little bitter at the end.

"We've only just met. I don't even know you. How am I supposed to know if you're not going to make sure it's all over the school tonight and in the Daily Prophet tomorrow?"

She looked at him oddly and apprehensively. "Why would I do that?" she asked him. "Besides, the Daily Prophet? Aren't you being a little overreacting? Why would something like this be in the Prophet? As if you're that special."

"Like I said, I don't even know you," Louis told her, and he started to slowly walk away from her, eager to get down to the Entrance Hall.

"Hey!" Louis turned around, just in time to see her stopping right in front of him. She poked his chest with her index finger. "Don't you walk away from me! You still haven't answered my questions. I rescued you, you owe me!"

"I already told you I'm a Squib," he said, grabbing her arm and forcing it to her side. "I've never told anyone that, so I'd feel special if I were you." The foul mood he had been in before coming here was returning and he didn't like it at all.

"You've never told anyone?" she echoed, and Louis had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes. "Why?"

"My family wanted to keep it a secret," he told her, and he started walking again. She looked at him disbelievingly as she walked swiftly to keep up with him.

"Why?" she asked again. "There's nothing wrong with being a Squib, right?"

Louis snorted. "Try telling my parents that. Try coming from one of the most famous and talented families in the wizarding world and being a Squib. I can tell you, it's _horrible_."

She stopped for a moment, obviously confused. Then she ran up to his side again. "You don't even know where you're going," she said, pulling him to the left, towards another staircase. Louis could've sworn it wasn't there a second ago. "So your family's famous? Is that why you mentioned the Prophet?" He nodded curtly and she continued. "So it would be big news if they would find out you're a Squib? Nobody knows? Why? Is your family ashamed of you?"

This time, it was Louis' turn to stop dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned towards her and nodded, then turned away again. For ages, he had known this, even though he had attempted to ignore it. Now that she had said it and he had comfirmed it, it was really true, which scared him a little. But this girl didn't need to know that.

"Why?" She had asked that question numerous times already, but Louis knew that he knew the answer now. There wasn't one thing in the world he hadn't thought about more than about why exactly his family was ashamed of him.

"Because they're all incredibly smart and talented in everything they do." _Almost everything_, he thought to himself. _Never hand Victoire a broom or Dominique a kitchen utensil, or disaster will strike_. "And I'm not. I can't even do magic, while they are all famous for what they did during the war, or at Hogwarts. My cousins are all fantastic in everything they do and I'm not. They can't bear the shame that I'm actually part of their perfect family." When their talk had turned into a pity-fest for himself, Louis didn't know.

"Surely they're not as perfect as you make them out to be," the girl said after a while. "I mean, they practically shun you for being a Squib. Isn't family the most important thing in the world?"

Contemplating this, Louis realised that she was actually right. To him, his family had never been perfect, but to others, they were. But they weren't. Wasn't it weird that they wanted to cover up that he was a Squib so badly, while they had fought for rights for almost every magical creature, and Muggles as well?

It would've been much easier for everyone if they had just been honest about his situation from the beginning. "They always told everyone that I was just too shy to come here," he randomly told the girl, and she nodded gravely.

"I think they would understand if you told them you didn't want to lie anymore," she said softly. "I mean, it's part of your life, and part of theirs too. What am I saying; at the moment, your life probably just consists of living a lie, of not being able to be yourself. You should definitely change that."

"I will," Louis said, feeling more confident than he had in ages. He was going to talk about it to Dominique first (at least, if she still wanted to talk to him after this), and then he'd tell his parents. "What was your name again?" He realised that he still hadn't told her his name either, but who cared.

"I never told you," she said, smiling slightly. "But it's Anna. Anna Davies."

She extended her right hand, and Louis took it. "Pleasure to meet you, Anna. Louis. Louis Weasley."

For a moment, she remained silent. "Really?" she asked him at last. "Wow. You certainly weren't kidding when you said your family's famous. But your secret is safe with me. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Well, until it's out in the open, of course. Your sister's a funny girl."

Louis could completely imagine that; at home, Dominique could be unbelievably clumsy, and he didn't doubt it that she was clumsy here as well.

Anna was talking again now. "I mean, the things she says half the time! I had no idea people could really be that blunt."

Blunt? Now that was new. "So you know Dominique?" he asked, becoming quite curious now.

"Know her? Nah, not really. I mean, she's a year above me, we don't really talk. I just happen to be around sometimes when she's at it again."

Louis just nodded. When he looked up, he found that they were standing in a familiar looking place; the Entrance Hall. "So, we're here," Anna said, somewhat redundantly. She turned to Louis. "You know, I should actually go. I still have to pack and everything. But if you ever want to talk, just owl me." She stared at him for a few seconds. "You use owls, right?"

"Yes, I use owls." For some extra dramatic effect, Louis rolled his eyes. "And thanks for the offer. Might I ever feel the need to talk to you again, I'll let you know."

As he walked away slowly, he could hear her brain work. "Hey!" she suddenly exclaimed, and within a split second, she was next to him again. "You are not a nice person, Louis Weasley! I'm just trying to help you here, and all you do is be stupid." She crossed her arms and glared at him, while he stared at her, bemused.

"Sorry," he said, trying to make it sound genuine. "Let me rephrase that: I'm sure that someday, I'll want to have another conversation with you, and I'll write you when that moment comes. Better?" She just rolled her eyes now. "Fine. I'll write you some time over the summer. Happy now?"

"I suppose," she answered, smiling a little. "And then you will receive a reply some time after that. Anyway, it has been a pleasure, Louis, but I must go. Bye!"

She hadn't properly left the Entrance Hall when cheers erupted from the Great Hall, the signal that the graduation ceremony had ended. Louis sank down on one of the lowest steps of the staircase. It was no use going in there now.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, what do you think? Any thoughts on Louis, Dominique, or Anna (or anyone/anything else)? Let me know, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hello :) So, final chapter! There is a sequel(ish story) in the works, but I'm not sure when that'll be up, sadly :( Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

To say that Louis' parents weren't very pleased with the fact that he had suddenly gone missing was an understatement. He didn't really care though; they hadn't bothered hearing him out, so he didn't feel the need to listen to their yelling either. At the moment, he was locked inside his room while his parents were off to King's Cross to pick up Dominique.

He was bored. So bored even that he had considered writing a letter to Anna. In the end, he had chosen not to do so, because he had nothing to write about, she was on her way home now as well as any other Hogwarts student, and the owls were both gone as well.

He briefly considered sneaking out through the window, but that thought was quickly discarded. If his parents would find out, he'd be dead. If he wouldn't die from falling first, of course. Suddenly, he heard the front door, and voices. He quickly jumped up from the chair he'd been sitting on and sat down on his bed instead, crossed his arms and started glaring at the door. Not very mature, he knew that, but he couldn't care less. He was angry.

When he heard someone unlock the door, he concentrated on an even fiercer glare. The only bad thing was that he could hardly see through the narrow slits that his eyes were now.

"What are you doing?" Louis' eyes snapped open again.

"Oh, hi, Dom," he said, smiling sheepishly at his sister. She, in turn, eyed him apprehensively. "I was practising my withering glare in case mum or dad came in. I didn't expect them to send you."

"They didn't send me," Dominique answered, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. "I came here on my own account. What happened at Hogwarts?"

Knowing that she was actually trying her best not to yell at him for missing her graduation, Louis ignored her question. "Dom, I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry." _What a strange word_, he thought. It was almost stranger than 'Squib'. "I didn't mean to miss your graduation, it was just that I thought I might as well… explore the castle a little bit before the ceremony started. But then I got lost and my foot got stuck and by the time I was back in the Entrance Hall, it was over!" He couldn't quite explain to himself why he was leaving Anna completely out of this. Hopefully Dominique wouldn't ask how he had managed to get out of the trick step.

"You could've just asked me to give you a tour after the ceremony," she replied, sounding rather hurt.

Louis shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't even think about that," he confessed. "I thought you would be busy, and there might have been some sort of after party or whatever."

"And?" Dominique demanded. "You didn't think I'd want to show you the castle, then? Merlin, Louis, did you think I was happy that you weren't there with me, all those years? Don't you think I often wished for you to be able to attend Hogwarts as well? Showing you around was the least I hoped for!"

"I'm sorry, Dom," Louis whispered. He honestly had never ever thought about that.

Dominique sighed. "It's alright, Lou. Hey, you know what? We'll just go to Lucy's graduation next year, and then I'll show you around!"

"Lucy's graduation?" Louis echoed. He had never been very close with Lucy, even though out of all their cousins, Lucy was closest to Louis in age.

"Well, we'll say we're going there, and nobody will notice, because there are lots of people there who aren't at Hogwarts anymore. We'll just sneak in." Dominique was smiling again by now, and Louis smiled back. He couldn't wait to go back now.

"Anyway, Dom," he started hesitantly. Now would be a good time to talk to her about his decision, he figured. "I – you know what mum and dad and pretty much everyone in the family is like whenever I enter the room, right?"

"They become all fidgety," Dominique said, nodding. Her smile had vaporised by now and she looked at him intently.

"They don't want to admit that I simply can't do any magic at all. They act as if I'm not there half the time. They're ashamed of me."

"Don't say that, Lou," Dominique said softly, but Louis could see that she knew he was right.

"They are, Dom. They're afraid of what will happen when people find out that the famous Weasleys have a Squib in their family." He had to give Dominique some credit, because she didn't flinch at all as he said this. He himself _had_ flinched at the word in the beginning. "They want to just pretend that I'm normal, while I'm not. And I've had it. I'm sick of pretending."

"That's about time, don't you think?" she replied, an unsure smile playing on her lips. "You're seventeen now. Of course you're sick of it. You can't lead a normal life without being able to be completely honest about yourself. That's hardly a life worth mentioning. And it's time you started deciding for yourself what you want people to know about you, instead of letting our family do that for you."

Louis could only stare at her for a moment. "So you think I should just tell everyone I'm a Squib?" he asked, wondering if he had heard her correctly.

"If that's what you want, Louis. If you don't want to, then you shouldn't tell. But you shouldn't make that decision based on what our family thinks. Yes, there will be some commotion when everyone will find out, but I think that they will be more shocked by the fact that they've kept it a secret for over seventeen years, than by the fact that you are a Squib."

"Mum and dad will surely kick me out, then," he answered. They would not be happy if he'd just go and tell the world that he was a Squib, especially if everybody would start accusing them of being bad parents and disabling him of leading a normal life because of their cover-up stories.

"Then you'll just come and live with me," Dominique said matter-of-factly. "I've got a small place, actually, but it's big enough for both of us."

Louis grinned gratefully. "Thanks, Dom, I appreciate that. I think I'll take that offer anyway, no matter what mum and dad'll do."

Dominique grinned back, and the two sat in silence for a minute. "Besides," she said thoughtfully, "the commotion will pass and after a while, everyone has either accepted or forgotten the fact that you're a Squib."

Louis just nodded; he felt as if a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders. This conversation had really given him some hope for the future. If only his parents would react the way Dom had…

They didn't. Of course they didn't. Louis didn't know how he could've hoped, or maybe even expected, that they would. At first, they had been flabbergasted that he didn't want to lie anymore. After that, they acted as if he had just told them a funny joke, expect he hadn't, and they knew it.

When Louis had told them that he was serious about this and that he didn't care anymore about being a Squib (the word caused both his parents to flinch) and about what people would say if they found out, his parents became serious as well. Not just serious, rather angry was a better way to describe it. Because they did still care about what people would say. They told him off for being so selfish (while they, Louis had realised recently, had been selfish too, for over seventeen years) and for being so stupid, and did he really think everyone would just accept that he wasn't magical and move on with their lives?

Yes, they weren't very pleased. And then they asked the one question Louis hadn't found an answer for: how was he planning on doing this? Was he going to owl the Daily Prophet? Was he planning some radio interview? Since he had told Anna off about telling the Prophet about him being a Squib, he wouldn't either. When he told his parents that he didn't know and that he would just tell people if they'd ask, they actually _laughed_ at him. As if people would believe him.

Completely fed up with the situation as it was, Louis was now packing his belongings. His parents had left again (he suspected that they were calling a family meeting at that very moment) and he knew that he wouldn't get an opportunity like this again soon. Therefore, he was now trying to fit all his stuff in the one large bag he owned, but it was proving rather difficult.

"Lou?" Looking behind him, Louis saw Dominique standing there once again. "What's going on? Mum and dad just owled, saying there was an urgent matter to discuss and that we had to come to the Burrow as soon as possible."

"I told them," Louis said simply, as that was all his sister needed to know.

"And they didn't take it very well," she finished, grimacing.

"Shouldn't you be at that meeting, then?" Louis asked her, curious.

"Since I already know what it's about, and I know what I think about the entire matter, I don't think it'll be very necessary for me to go there," Dominique answered, reaching for her wand in one of the pockets in her jacket. "I'll have my shouting match with mum and dad later. I don't need the whole family to be present." Louis looked at her questioningly, but Dominique ignored him as she started shrinking all his belongings and sending them into the bag magically. "There," she said when she finished, "much quicker."

Rolling his eyes, Louis picked up his bag. "Thanks, Dom. But what shouting match are you talking about?"

"The one we're bound to have once mum and dad find out that they didn't even get the chance to kick you out, because you came to me voluntarily. And, of course, they'll be mad that I even let you in."

Louis winced. He did not want to be present at that shouting match either, but he reckoned that he would have no choice. "What do you think everyone else will say?" he therefore asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Honestly? They might just agree with you, I think." Upon seeing Louis' incredulous look, Dominique elaborated. "I think they just went along with everything mum and dad always told them to do, since they are your parents and it would be strange if they would start telling everyone everything while mum and dad didn't want everybody to know. You know? And now that you're sick of pretending, perhaps they are too."

"Let's hope so," Louis responded, sighing.

Dominique nodded. "Let's go before they come back," she said, and she grabbed his free hand and Disapparated.

_Dear Anna,_

_Well, this is awkward, writing a person you barely know. But I promised, so here I am, in my new room, writing you. Yes, my new room. I talked to Dominique and my parents about the whole situation, and my parents weren't too happy. Dom was quite supportive, though, and her new flat is, fortunately, big enough for two persons so that's were I'm living now. Neither of us have spoken to our parents since I talked to them (six days ago), but we're expecting them to come here any moment now. Anyway, when they told the rest of the family, they all had a different opinion about it; at least, that's what Victoire (my other sister) told us. She seemed a little apprehensive about the whole Squib thing at first, but she said that I should go for it if I'm sure about wanting to stop living in this lie. We'll see what will happen, don't you agree?_

_So how are you? Even though I hardly know you, I have a feeling that I'll be hearing heaps from __you, whether I like it or not! I hope you're enjoying your summer._

_Louis_

* * *

**A/N**: So, any thoughts on this? What did you think about this chapter? Let me know, please review!


End file.
